


Can't Sleep.

by TylerM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Isaac, Cute, Embarrassment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Romance, pack fluff, pack is family, poor isaac, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac is woken up from a night terror that he can't get back to sleep from he seeks comfort from the two people he needs to know are okay. </p>
<p>The only problem is he is too scared to actually ask for it. </p>
<p>Sterek relationship. Everyone is pack. Pack mom Stiles to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit hesitant to post this story, even though my last one got positive reviews. This is inspired by something I read on here, but I can't remember the name of it so I promise to give credit where credit is deserved!! It's just another fluffy one shot about how Isaac is adorable and broken and Derek is pack dad, but pack mom Stiles is now featured. Already an established Sterek relationship, alternative universe where everyone isn't dead and the alpha pack is gone. I really hope you enjoy it!

It’s late. _Really_ late.

Or early maybe, depending on which way you looked at it. Either way, Isaac is fully aware it is not a good time to be waking people up.

3:18 in the morning is _never_ a very good time to be waking anyone up, especially not his alpha and alphas mate.

On what planet did he think this was a good, realistic idea when he got up?

Oh right, clearly he lacks the capacity to think reasonably.

The curly brunette shuffles from foot to foot anxiously, debating with himself whether it’s worth actually knocking on the door or just heading quietly back to his room pretending none of this ever happened. It’s so late (or early) and he’s sure neither of the males in there will take kindly to his predicament.

The thing is, what else is he supposed to do? Isaac knows logically what he probably should do, he’s pretty sure he knows what Derek would want him to do, and he’s fully aware of what he wants (although he’s trying to bury it deep, _deep_ down).

But here he is, still pretty uncertain as to what his next move will be.

Isaac had woken up from a nightmare, that’s not particularly uncommon but this one had been different.

 His father had been brutal and the freezer had been cold and suffocating but that’s not unusual. Any nightmares he suffered included the biological monster and the frigid. However, tonight Stiles and Derek had made an appearance in his worsening by the second night terror.  Quickly they had been bleeding out on the floor where his father was sadistically throwing punches and taunts at Isaac while the boy froze, unable to form any kind of movement as he watched the two people he cared most about in the world slowly, brutally die.  Unlike every other night, Derek and Stiles had received the brunt of his dads wrath before he’d woken up in a cold sweat and claws ripping apart his comforter.

He’d never experienced anything that made him want to be sick so badly in his life – considering he’d been locked in a freezer multiple times before, and he’d lent over the bed willing himself not to hurl for a good 10 minutes before he could actually move.

Before tonight Isaac didn’t believe his mind could come up with anything worse.

That’s why he had stumbled from bed to his alphas room, he needed to make sure they were okay, _needed_ to know they were fine. Ensure it wasn’t real and that nobody was lying in a pool of their own blood.

Isaac isn’t entirely sure what he’s expecting once he enters the room or what his exact intentions are as he wonders through the halls, but all he does know is that he’s doubtful he’ll ever fall asleep peacefully again if _that’s_ what his mind has waiting for him. He is also 98 per cent sure the only form of comfort he might achieve is in that room, from the only people he’ll ever need or want it from.  

If only he wasn’t such a bloody coward.

Derek and Stiles had been dating for a few months now, Stiles easily settling into pack mom while the threats to their lives became less dangerous and Derek was no longer so broody. Isaac felt like he had some form of a home and family that included his pack. Isaac wasn’t broken, at least he pretended and claimed he wasn’t, but he was well aware he was different from the other pack members.

Everyone was dependent on Stiles and Derek to ensure everything ran smoothly, but Isaac was sure he wouldn’t survive without them.

This of course was constantly exploited in a good nature we’re pack _and we’ll make fun of you if we want_ kind of way. Isaac doesn’t care too much most of the time though, it’s a small price to pay in exchange for what he has.

Stiles suited the roll of pack mom nicely, making snacks after training sessions and dinners, keeping their alpha relatively less grumpy when needed (Isaac really doesn’t want to go into what Stiles and Derek do in their spare time, he _does_ had a room across the hall) and Derek had formed a bond with his betas that Peter teased him about but secretly admired. Not that Peter could talk, he was the first to refer to them all as ‘pups’ and taken on a far too active role in all of their lives. (Particularly Isaacs’s ability to flush as the drop of a hat which he’s taken quite a liking to. Stiles tells him to leave Isaac alone and pulling him in for a cuddle which he gladly accepts but this of course just causes the boy to blush again. It’s a vicious cycle).

(Isaacs ignores Erica and Lydia when they tell him he’s the favourite pup)

Isaac sighs quietly to himself, none of that really mattered anyway. Not right now at least.

Whether or not this is his home and he is in fact the favourite (shut up Erica), as a fully independent teenager who was living on his own for months after he’s father passed away and wears cool leather jackets he can’t seek comfort in the middle of the night from his Alpha and Alphas mate due _to a nightmare._

 It was ludicrous and would ruin his attempt to form a reputation that proved he could take care of himself. Isaac never asked for help, he never talked about his past and he pretended like it didn’t affect him. His encounters with small spaces and wolfs bane might occasionally diminish this reputation but it still stood. He should just have stayed in bed, he thought miserably. 

He looked hopelessly back at his bed room door, it looked cold and uninviting. He wasn’t about to be able to close his eyes without seeing the freezer or his dads wicked smile. _Or a pool of blood surrounding his alpha._ Maybe he’d just go downstairs and watch some TV until morning, he’d grown quite used to infomercials after spending so many nights awake after nightmares anyway.

“Isaac?”

A groggy, tired voice could be heard from inside the room and Isaac froze. Derek must have woken up and could feel his heart beat through the door, god he was such an idiot.

He had about five seconds to decide his next move, which he decided was definitely running down stairs and perhaps going for a run outside, anything to avoid being caught in this situation by someone. But before he could turn around the door was swung open, revealing a grey pyjama pants clad Derek with messy bed head staring directly at him. He looked straight at Isaac with concern written all over his features and for a moment Isaac kind of wished he was cross with him.

Cross he could handle, _this_ he wasn’t that equip for.

“You okay?” The alpha asked, arms folding over his bare torso.

Isaac swallowed nervously, eyes darting to the floor as any hope of courage left him and stuttered, “Y-yea. Fine. B-bathroom. Night.”

He went to quickly shuffle away before the back of his t-shirt was gripped, pulling him back towards Derek.

“Isaac.” The Alpha warned lightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologised, still refusing to make eye contact.

Derek had to strain from rolling his eyes, it was three in the morning and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Isaacs’s inability to communicate. Of course he was empathic towards the boy’s situation, he wasn’t a terrible Alpha. But seriously it was three in the morning, the kid clearly needed help. All he wanted was for him to _ask._

Then everyone could just get some sleep.

“Don’t apologise,” Derek said sternly, slowly manoeuvring Isaac into the bedroom, “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

They were both well aware Derek knew what was wrong and why he was standing outside the door. His demeanour and heart beat were a dead give away to the Alpha, but Derek gave the beta a chance to open up to him.

Isaac just glanced up at the man with wide, puppy eyes pleading with him, _please don’t make me say it._

Derek just sighed and watched as Stiles who had been waking up during the encounter sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes slowly still very groggy from sleep.

“Is everything okay?” he asked when he saw Isaac standing at the end of their bed, head down to the floor looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

“Isaac can’t sleep,” Derek supplies when he knows Isaacs not going to say anything, and Stiles knows this is code for Isaac _has had a rough night and he needs a bit of a cuddle._

This doesn’t happen a lot. Well, Isaac gets nightmares a lot. But usually Derek hears because the boy screaming and either one of them will go and make sure he’s okay, quietly comforting the younger until he feels he can go back to sleep.

In a way, Stiles feels like they’ve got a baby or a toddler that they have to attend to at night sometimes, which makes Stiles heart swell in a way he never thought possible. Except there baby is an awkward lanky teenager who is still getting used to affection and cuddles, but Stiles is certainly worming his way under that wall.

Stiles doubts there is a wall he hasn’t wormed his way under to be honest. He’s that type of person.

Sometimes they’ll make a joke about it the next day between themselves, because _children._ And Derek will go easy on Isaac in training, opting to spend more time play wrestling with him then actual sparing and Stiles will bake the pink cookies he is aware Isaac loves but is too embarrassed to actually tell anyone.  They do all these things for each of their pack, because at the end of the day they’re all really just kids and Stiles likes it. He thrives off being needed and taking care of people is second nature to him, he has been doing it to his dad for years.  

“S’okay, it happens,” Stiles says easily, shifting in the bed and opening the covers for Isaac to get in, “come on pup.”

The wolves don’t appreciate it when Stiles (and Peter for that matter) call them pups, but Stiles refuses to stop using a term that fits them all so perfectly. Isaac however it suits the most, and Stiles has almost stopped using his name completely. He likes the way Isaac tries to glare at him whenever he uses it but instead just turns a lovely shade of tomato red.

Isaac shifted on his feet again, making no move to get in the bed. He was still mortified he’d woken up his alphas because of a nightmare, honestly what was he four?

“It’s fine,” Isaac tires and stumbles back a step, “I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t get far because strong hands have gripped his shoulders gently and he’s being nudged in the direction of the bed by his alpha. He’s not pushed completely though because Derek wants him to do it on his own terms, he’s aware of how big a step this is for Isaac. Even if it seems minor to anyone else.

If there’s anything Isaac doesn’t do, its ask people for help.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Derek prompts and Isaac looks at him all hopeful and broken. Derek can almost see him processing this information and allowing pieces of the wall he’s build up to protect himself chip away.

Isaac’s scared of being hurt, rejected again by the people who are supposed to care for him.

He resigns to his fate though, because while he knows this is his choice and Derek wants to give him the option if he was to walk away now he’d only be dragged back. Derek will later claim it’s because he only does what’s best for his pack even if they don’t agree with it. He can also tell Derek’s patience only goes so far at 3am and in a minute he’s going to be chucked over the alphas shoulder anyway and forced into a cuddle pile.

He sighs, and mumbles timidly, “are you sure?”

Stiles can see just how vulnerable Isaac is in the moment and he tries not to show his heart breaking because Isaac is just too sad and adorable at the same time, “I promise,” He says.

With one final attempt at playful nudge from Derek he climbs over the bed, and allows Stiles to manhandle him onto his side so his back is pressed up to Stiles chest, comforter wrapped around him. Soft kisses are planted on his neck and back of his head, and Derek settles in on the other side, wrapping a hand around his waist and letting the other one roam through the boy’s hair in a luring motion.

Isaac loves when someone plays with his hair because it’s awesome but he also hates it because it means he will be out in less than 20 minutes tops. A fun fact about him that Stiles had learnt one movie night and told the entire pack about, now whenever anyone thinks he’s being grumpy or withdrawn he’ll find himself suffocated by werewolves or humans and forced to relax and sleep. Isaac honestly thinks it’s not fair but nobody listens to him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stiles whispers, into his neck.

Isaac rubs his face into Derek’s chest and quickly shakes his head no, “Was just a nightmare.”

“It’s okay, you’re safe now,” Derek says gently, because despite popular belief he can be very gentle. Especially with the baby of the pack (Isaac really resents being the baby of the pack but he’d lost a vote).

Isaac nods, because he knows logically, physically _he is_ safe. But he hasn’t been safe from his mind in a very long time.

“It’s okay pup, just sleep.” Stiles coos.

“Not a pup,” Isaac protests weakly, only making Derek chuckle.

The hand that was resting on his hip is now tracing light circles on his stomach where the alpha has purposely risen his shirt to gain access to his tummy and Isaac frowns into Derek’s chest, because no fair. He tries not to squirm but it’s useless anyway because he is literally sandwiched between the two alphas and he jerks a bit when fingers slide dangerously close to his belly button.

“Stop it,” He whines like a tired child and  tries to swat Derek’s hands away from roaming.

He can feel Stiles smirking against his neck and his attempts become futile because Stiles wraps his arms tighter around his waist pinning his arms to his chest. Stiles is only human so it’s not like he’s truly trapped but he isn’t dumb enough to fight against it and risk hurting him, and with Derek built as solid as a damn rock he isn’t going anywhere. It’s actually kind of nice in a way, because they’re letting him know that they won’t leave. That they will support him no matter what and its okay to let down his defences now and then. That they’ll protect him and look after him because they’re a pack. He is completely safe in there embrace, and even if he can only feel completely safe in this one spot between them, like a child would with mom and dad, that’s okay too.

He tries to suppress a giggle as Derek continues to trace up and down his sides but the older is fully aware of how ticklish Isaac is and won’t let up until he’s at least made his beta smile. Derek eventually ceases when he’s satisfied Isaac is smiling despite himself and let out a few hearty very unmanly like giggles, and opts to wrapping his arm over Isaac to Stiles, pulling them both in closer to him.

“Not fair,” Isaac mumbles, but Derek can feel he’s more relaxed and content, his heart beat has slowed down and he’s actually smiling. The nightmare isn’t forgotten, but for now the distraction has made him comfortable.

“Go to sleep pup” Stiles mumbles, smiling over Isaacs head to Derek while Derek winks back at him.

They hear Isaac sigh, a mixture of embarrassment and contentment and that’s really the best they can hope for. Stiles feels Isaac relax more, and Derek falls asleep rather quickly because the man can sleep anywhere. Stiles stays awake though, not happy until he can feel Isaac is fully asleep, breathing even until he is able to settle down.

Isaac shouldn’t have to go through this, he’s a werewolf he shouldn’t need to be scared. Stiles wonders if what Isaac is going through is anything like when he’s mother died, and he can only imagine it’s probably twice as horrible. He’s tried to block out all memories of the first few years after his mom passing, because they can be described as nothing but the worst years of his life.

The ones where he didn’t sleep and when he did they were filled with night terrors. How he was constantly afraid his father would never come home from work, that he’d be left alone. The years he fell behind in all his classes because he just didn’t care and all the teachers just looked at him with pity. When he stopped eating because nothing tasted right and panic attacks became frequent and triggered by nothing. Long sleepless nights where he curled into himself, softly sobbing because it hurt knowing she wasn’t there all while trying to block out the sounds of his own father weeping in the next room.

He remembered staying like that for hours, curled into himself until Scott had found him one night and spent the rest wrapped around the other boy. His only friend and escape had been Scott.

Even now, on her birthday, mother’s day or anniversary it was hard and he’d constantly have to remind himself where he was.

Those years had been awful for Stiles, he couldn’t even comprehend them. This only made him feel sick though because surely Isaac had to have it worse. When at least he had Scott, before the pack Isaac had no one. Stiles wasn’t sure if he could stomach that.  

He sighed, slowly stroking his fingers through Isaac’s hair. They’d take care of him. They had to.

Derek’s eyes shot open quickly, startling Stiles from his thoughts.

The Alpha frowned, concern written all over his features being able to sense his mate’s unrest. Stiles just smiles sadly at him, conveying with his eyes silently that he is fine, but he’s worried for Isaac.

Derek nods, like he understands and Stiles isn’t sure if he completely does. But the Alpha pulls them both in closer, inhaling there scent, a silent promise to keep them both safe.

It’s enough to ease Stiles for now.

They can’t change Isaacs past. But they can do everything in the present, to ensure he knows what family means.

Stiles is going to bake the pink cookies Isaac likes tomorrow, and let him lick the spoon. 


End file.
